A pair of shoes is typically adapted for a specific use, with a person owning a number of different types of shoes for different purposes.
For example, different shoes may be used for walking, for hiking, for athletic activities, or for formal occasions. Even within each type of shoe category, a number of pairs of shoes may be required, such as a pair of hiking shoes suitable for snow, a pair for wet terrain, and a lightweight pair designed for greater comfort on long hikes over dry terrain. Similarly, formal footwear may include different colors and styles of shoes for different clothing, and different types of occasions.
The useful variety of available footwear poses particular problems for the traveler, who is frequently faced with the task of packing a variety of gear into one or two bags suitable for carrying. This problem is made worse by the fact that each shoe may be bulky and rigid, requiring significant space in a travel bag, and adding significant weight to the bag once it has been packed.
There remains a need for footwear that offers versatility to travelers in a compact form.